Loss
by L James
Summary: Elizabeth gets a late night visitor, and an answer to a question she never asked. JE.


Well, there were some loose ends in the movie that I didn't think were tied up properly. This takes place not too long after the third movie ends. I also apologize for those of you who do not like my writing style; I really enjoy pure dialogue, so I tried to put in as much transition between each phrase as possible. This is my first Pirates oneshot, so I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

**Loss**

"What are you doing here?"

She had been sleeping soundly for the first time in weeks. When she finally realized someone indeed _was _knocking at the front door, Elizabeth managed to stumble out of bed and squint out the tiny shuttered window into the rain. She wasn't surprised to find him on her doorstep, she was just surprised he had come at this hour.

"I was in town." The smile that once sparkled looked tired, she noticed, although it may have been the dim light from the lamp in her kitchen. He looked at her, and she saw that the eyes that sparkled once were dimmed, too. "Sorry to bother you, I know it's late."

Of course she was bothered. "It's fine. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"You know I don't drink tea, love."

She sighed and opened the cabinet under the sink, withdrawing the dusty bottle. She grabbed a short glass from the shelf and plunked them both down on the table, earning a genuine smile from him at last. "Aye, thank you."

She was silent as he poured himself a generous amount from the bottle. "What do you want, Jack?"

He stared at his glass and swirled its contents. "I don't know, Lizzie."

"Then why are you here? I was sleeping, for once," she muttered. Jack looked up from his drink.

"So you've something on your mind, then?"

She crossed her arms and looked down. "More like someone."

"Aye, I see. Well, it was either the Flying Dutchman, or…"

"I know."

They both stood a foot apart between the sink and the kitchen table. Oddly, she didn't find it strange to have Jack Sparrow standing here in her kitchen at three in the morning, fully clad in his usual wardrobe. She stared for awhile at his boots.

"I'm sorry."

That broke her concentration. She looked up and studied his face for a moment. "You saved his life."

"And I ruined yours."

_Yes. _She forced out a smile. "I'll be fine."

Jack gave her a pointed look, pouring another glass from the bottle and handing it to her. "I hope so, Lizzie, I hope so."

The next fifteen minutes consisted of silence. They both drank from the same glass, standing and listening to the pitter patter of rain on the roof. His fingers brushed hers on the stout glass. "What will you do?"

She traced the scratches on the counter. "Well, now that my father is gone, I have to handle the affairs of his estate. That should keep me busy for awhile."

He nodded. "And after that?"

"I didn't really think about it." In fact, she hadn't thought anything through at all lately. She couldn't concentrate.

Jack took the glass from her cold hands. "I didn't come here to apologize."

"Oh really," she asked, finally feeling some of the old fire bubbling up inside her. "Then I what did you—"

"I need a crew, " he spit out. "Gibbs commandeered a ship until we can get back the Pearl."

"What about the crew you already have?"

"They won't commit until we've got the Pearl," he sighed. "My god, Lizzie, can't you just come with me?"

"Go with you?!" She grabbed the glass back from him, slamming it on the counter and taking a step forward. "I have just had a major change of events in my life, Jack. I went from living free on the seas with the man I love to land locked alone in a leaky cottage!"

"You don't have to be land locked, love," he whispered, reaching out and putting a hand on her shoulder. For a moment she thought she saw the spark in his eye. "You can come and live on the seas! Just as you have been."

Elizabeth took a step away. "No, I can't."

"Yes you can, you know what to do—"

"No."

"You've been a part of the crew! You're a captain now_—"_

"Jack—"

"We'll find the Pearl, get it back into safe hands, and maybe even—"

"I'm pregnant."

His hand dropped from her shoulder. She wasn't surprised when he took a step away. Elizabeth folded her arms under the afghan around her shoulders, wishing it was warmer. Jack turned and faced the window over the sink, looking out into the water laden garden. After a few moments, he finally turned and gave her a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Well, I guess I'm a little late, then."

"Jack, I would come if I could—"

"You certainly will have enough to keep you busy." The hat that had found its way off of his head was replaced quickly. He started toward the door.

"I wish things were different."

Jack stopped and after a moment turned to face her. A real smile. "Aye, me too."

She had really missed him. She didn't want him to leave. "Jack, its late. You should probably just stay—"

"Once wasn't enough."

Elizabeth was silent, then she blinked. "What?"

His smile was gone, replaced with a look of intensity she hadn't seen in him since the final battle. He came toward her, eyes focused on hers. "I said once was enough."

She still didn't understand, even when he took her gently by the shoulders. She could feel her breathing increase. He was closer than had been in a long time. "I lied, Elizabeth."

Before she knew what was happening, his face was an inch from hers. Deep eyes searching, she finally was sure that the sparkle had returned. It died before she could admire its beauty. "I'm sorry," he whispered against her mouth.

When he left the next morning, she cried for Will, she cried for Jack, and she cried for the life she left behind.

Reviews: )


End file.
